Falling: It's not always a bad thing
by hiiina
Summary: Clarissa the rebel yoga instructor, Jace the upcoming movie star, both learn that falling isn't always a bad thing. Clary's life is going great, she has a job and roof over her head. What else could she ask for? After an encounter these two can't stop thinking about each other. But why they wonder. It was just a passing moment? Wasn't it? Random isn't always random. Maybe it's fate
1. Peanut Butter and Oreos

**A/N: New story guys! Don't worry i will update the other ones soon. I just had to write this one because i recently has this idea when i slipped in the grocery store. lol Well tell me guys what you think!**

* * *

><p>Clary POV:<p>

"That will conclude our session today. Thanks everyone. See you on Wednesday" I spoke as I stood up rolling my black mat up at the head of the studio.

Thank yous where mumbled as my students left.

Finally after the last one walked out the double door I put my mat into the locker next to the door and grabbed my black satchel.

I turned off the light to the studio and locked the front door.

As I walked into the busy New York streets I pulled out my phone and checked for messages.

_Pick up some chocolate for the house! I mean it! You can be Miss Healthy all you want but I will not put up with this any longer! I NEED my junk food! Please for the love of god! Buy SOME JUNK FOOD! I beg of you! – Love Maia_

I laughed as I stuffed my phone back into my satchel.

My roommate Maia is too funny.

We've been living together for the past 5 years in a small two bedroom apartment complex.

We graduated college together two years ago and now we've got our lives settled. She is a chef at a fancy restaurant somewhere in New York. A name that I can never remember. And me, I run my own yoga studio. As you can tell from the text I am all about eating heathy and keeping clean while Maia on the other hand is a different story.

I find it strange how she engulfs junk food like no one's business and somehow manages to stay in great shape. Like seriously. But she swears that it's because of her high metabolism or whatever. You'd think because she was a chef that she would only eat healthy food, food that she cooked. But nope. That girl loves her junk food.

It cracks me up every time.

Me and Maia we are complete opposites but it doesn't matter. We are the best of friends.

By opposite I mean totally opposite in physical traits and personalities. She's a tall brown haired beauty with big brown eyes and tan skin. Her hair is wavy and stops at her shoulders. She's the definition of a good girl. She's pleasant to everyone she meets, she's likeable, nice, trustworthy, and she's somewhat of a nerd. But I love her anyway.

Then there's me, I've got long red choppy hair, pale almost porcelain skin and I'm short as can be. I have huge apparently doe like green eyes. I also have multiple piercing's on my ears. Also my nose and my belly button. Of course with piercings comes tattoos so I've got a few on my arms and my lower back along with my shoulder and behind my ear. Unlike Maia, who has none.

She also likes to wear bright girly dresses all the time unlike me, I like to wear ripped jeans, t-shirts, beanies and leather jackets. And my yoga clothes. God, how I love my loose cut t-shirts, tights, and baggy sweats. I occasionally wear dresses but I do love black skater skirts. But I usually only dress up if Maia and I go out or something. I let her dress me since she thinks I'm incapable of looking like a sophisticated young women.

But it's whatever.

Usually when people see a girl like me they think I would be in a rock band or something but they are blown away every time after hearing that I'm actually a yoga instructor.

I find it hilarious. I guess it has to do with the type of clothing I wear. Black everything. But I find that black matches with anything and its true what they say. Black is sliming.

Today I'm wearing my favorite pair of loose fitted grey sweats. It looks like those pants that those hip hop dancer's wear but for me it's easy to do yoga moves in it so I find it extremely useful. I paired that with a loose cropped white t-shirt and some black vans.

For me it doesn't matter what you look like. You don't have to dress up for anyone. And in yoga you surely don't want super super tight clothing or else you can't stretch. So the looser the better.

After walking for a few minutes from my yoga studio I finally reached the grocery store.

I picked up a basket at the door and walked to find junk food for the girl waiting for me at home.

I've never really bought junk food from here so I'll more than likely need some help from someone.

I found the nearest worker and asked.

The man pointed me to aisle 7, I thanked him and walked on to find the junk food.

"Aisle 7" I whispered as I turned into the aisle.

Chips, chocolate, ice cream, marshmallows galore.

"This would be a dream for Maia" I giggled as I began to place random junk into my basket.

I heard a ding as I fit the last chip bag into my basket.

I reached into my satchel and pulled out my phone.

_Oh! Don't forget Oreo's and peanut butter! I want to try it! –Love Maia_

I shook my head and sent a reply back.

_Watching parent trap? – Clare_

Another ding went off immediately after.

_Maybe ;) – Maia_

I let out a laugh. Gosh this girl was something else.

I quickly fit a pack of Oreos into my overflowing basket of junk food and set off to find the peanut butter.

I checked the next aisle and there it was.

And of course it was out of my reach.

"God dammit" I mumbled as I set my basket down.

I began jumping trying to reach the peanut butter. But of course I still couldn't reach it.

_Emergency! Can't reach the peanut butter! – Clare_

_I don't care if you have to climb the shelves! I NEED it Clare! PLEASE! – Love Maia_

_Is it really necessary? – Clare_

_YES – Maia_

" Dammit" I whispered shoving the phone back into my satchel.

"The things I do for you" I grumbled as I stepped forward placing my foot on the first shelf.

Two shelves later and I was nearly there. My fingertips grazed the peanut butter jar.

"Almost…There…" I spoke as I stretched my arm out.

"HEY!" a voice yelled causing me to lose my balance and tumble to the ground.

I groaned and sat up.

"What the hell!" I yelled looking toward the voice that shouted at me.

There was a tall figure with blond hair in front of me. Their back facing me. It was a guy, I could tell by the way he was dressed. Seemed like he was dressed in a suit or something. Who wears a suit to a grocery store?

"No, I didn't want to do that!... Well then tell her….. What….. Fine you know what we'll deal with this later okay?... See you later Hodge…." The man mumbled.

It was then that I realized that he was talking on the phone and not shouting at me.

Awkward life…

Before I knew what to do the man turned around quickly tripping over my basket.

He landed flat on his face right beside me.

"Fucking great" he mumbled laying his head on the ground.

I couldn't help but laugh.

He seemed to have not noticed me because he sat up with confusion written all over his face.

"Bad day huh?" I laughed as I stood up dusting off my sweats.

I offered him a hand and he took it.

"You can say that" he chuckled.

As he stood straight up I noticed how tall and lean he was.

He towered over me and the suit clung to every muscular part of his body.

This dude must be ripped.

I scanned him up and down then stopped at his face.

He had a face of a movie star. Flawless. Even his jaw line was shaped to perfection. What I find the most intriguing about this man was his eyes. They were literally gold. I shit you not, like Rumpelstiltskin turning straw into gold gold.

They either must be contacts or he's a vampire.

I pursed my lips and squinted my eyes taking a step closer to him touching his hands.

They were icy cold.

Oh man, I need to stop watching twilight.

He's got golden eyes and icy skin.

He's Edward.

"By any chance… Is your name Edward Cullen?" I asked.

He looked at me with wide eyes, " The vampire?"

"Yes" I replied.

He smiled showing an almost perfect set of teeth. The only thing making it not perfect was the little chip he had. No fangs.

"You see, your eyes are golden and your skin is icy cold. The only possibility is you're a vampire" I giggled.

God sometimes I'm such a child. But it seems like this dude is having a bad day, might as well try to cheer him up.

Before he could say anything I spoke again, "Wait… Are you wearing contacts?"

He shrugged.

I nodded my head with a smile, " I knew it, and they're probably contacts protecting people from seeing your blood red eyes."

He laughed again, " Or… they could be natural. And I could not be a vampire."

I nodded my head, " Then why is your skin cold huh?" I said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Maybe because I just got some ice cream from the freezer section" he said motioning towards his wagon filled with various items and ice cream.

I rolled my eyes as I smirked, " You sir are no fun"

"And why is that? Do you like vampires or something?" he laughed running a hand through his golden blond hair.

"I like what they have under their clothes. Glistening six packs" I smiled motioning towards my stomach that definitely had no abs. But hey, there was an outline so it wasn't that bad.

He laughed, " Well maybe not only vampires have glistening six packs. Maybe humans, like me have something better"

I smirked, " And what could be better than Edward Cullen's six pack?"

"Maybe my eight pack" he said unbuttoning his suit.

I marveled at his eight pack. They were sculpted to perfection. Probably hours and hours of working out.

I wanted so much to take a picture and send it to Maia. But I'm sure I would look like a total weirdo.

He buttoned his suit back up and smiled at me mischievously.

I shook my head and pretended that I had seen better.

"Yawn. I still prefer Edward" I smiled.

He rolled his eyes, " Sure you do"

I laughed.

"Since you're here. And you are pretty tall. Can you help a sister out and reach the peanut butter jar" I said pointing to the top shelf.

"Can't reach it shorty?" he joked as he handed me the peanut butter.

"No, I'm super tall. I just wanted you to do it for me because I am a princess." I spoke sarcastically as I picked up my basket placing the peanut butter in the overflowing basket.

He chuckled as he grabbed his wagon pushing it alongside of me.

We reached the cashier year, he paid for his stuff first while I went behind him.

We both walked out of the grocery store with bags in our hands.

"So, it was nice meeting you uh…." He said.

"Clarissa" I smiled.

"Nice meeting you Clarissa" he nodded.

"You too…"

"Jonathan, but you can call me Jace"

"You too Jace" I smiled.

"See ya around" he said as he walked towards the parking lot.

"Yea" I smiled as I watched him put his stuff into a black sleek Lamborghini.

Damn, he must be rich or something.

I shook my head, " Jace huh…." I mumbled as I turned around heading towards my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Loathe it? Tell me all about it in Reviews! Thanks for reading lovely people!**

***:)**


	2. Bad Luck

**A/N: Couldn't sleep so I wrote a little. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Clary POV:<p>

"Library Time. Time to go to the Library. Find some good books. Lalalalala" I hummed as I walked into the city library.

So, Maia brought up an interesting fact last week when I came home with the junk food. She told me that I hadn't read a book for nearly a year. And I totally denied it. But the more I thought about it the more I came to realize that she was completely right. I mean I really hadn't read or even picked up a book in a year. How sad was that?

When I was in high school and the beginning stages of college I used to read like three books a week. Now look at me. One book per year.

Goodness, I've got to get back into reading.

So here I am. Walking through rows and rows of shelved books.

I immediately headed to the romance section because really…. Who doesn't love a good romantic love story?

Today I wore a pair of black leggings with some black converse. And a black loose tank top with a red and black flannel that I tied around my waist. My hair today was actually sort of cooperating so I just clipped back the sides with a clip.

"Oooh… This sounds good" I whispered as I grabbed a book from the shelf in front of me.

It was called Dark Passage. Something about a girl who finds out she has powers and her family is against it and she gets sent off to this boarding school then she meets this wonderful boy.

"Totally a keeper" I whispered as I dug through my black satchel to grab my library card.

As I was doing so, I failed to notice the wiggling of one of the big books on the top shelf.

Once I finally grabbed my library card out I heard the rustling noise. But by the time I actually realized what was happening it was too late.

*Smack*

The book – a heave book at that—fell straight on my face. Stupid me I should have turned my face but no, that would have been too easy.

So there I was, lying on the floor. My romantic book flung somewhere on the ground with my library card right next to it. My satchel getting crushed from my back. Then my nose, gushing blood because the book hit with the perfect amount of force to let a waterfall of blood pour out.

"God shit Dammit!" I cursed holding my nose. There was no napkin or anything so I grabbed my red flannel and held it against my nose.

I picked up both books and library card along with my satchel and stomped angrily to the other section to investigate what had happened to make that gigantic heavy book fall on my face.

As I rounded the corner I couldn't believe who it was.

Edward Cullen aka that guy I met at the grocery store.

I swear ever since I came in contact with him all I ever do is get hurt. First that bruise from falling off the shelf now a bloody nose. I think the universe is trying to tell me something.

"You know" I sort of yelled as I walked up to the vampire.

"I think you're bad luck for me or something" I added standing right next to him.

He turned to me and looked at me curiously.

"Hey, you're that girl from the supermarket… Cl… Clarissa right?" he smiled.

I glared at him, why was his smile so appealing. It made me not want to be mad at him. But that soon faded away as I remembered my blood was getting on my favorite flannel at the moment.

"Yes, and you're the guy that gets me injured" I said in a threatening voice.

"How so?" he asked, the corner of his lips curling up into a smirk.

"First of all the first time I met you, your voice scared the hell out of me and I fell of a shelf. And now, here you are standing directly in the opposite aisle where a book decided to abuse me" I spoke.

My voice probably came out muffled because the flannel was covering it.

"Oh shit. Really?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"Really" I said rolling my eyes.

"Let me see" he said placing a hand on my flannel shirt.

I tilted my head back and removed the flannel.

He leaned in closer and examined it.

I have no idea what he was looking for. I mean it's not like its broken or anything. Just bloody.

"God, I'm sorry Clarissa" he said grabbing what looked like a handkerchief from his back pocket.

Who even carries a handkerchief anymore?

"Here" he said as he caressed my face with his left hand while using the other to apply pressure to my nose with the handkerchief.

I feel like this could be a romantic moment for some people. But for me, it's slightly embarrassing. I mean like my nose is just gushing. It's pretty disgusting.

"Thanks I got it" I said bringing my hand to my nose holding the handkerchief in place.

"You know, your white handkerchief is probably gonna be ruined now" I said as I grabbed my flannel from off of the ground and laying it across my satchel that I had strapped on my right shoulder.

"It's okay. At least it's going for a good cause" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "A good cause? Like my nose spewing bloody?"

"Exactly" he smiled. His golden eyes seemed to light up.

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"So… You wanna go back to my house?" he asked.

I looked at him suspiciously, "You really think that's a good idea?"

"Oh, no not in the way you think. It's just I wanted to apologize and I thought why not make you dinner. But you know only if you want to." He said.

Good looking and cooks. What a dangerous combination.

"Why don't you just take me out for dinner?" I asked.

Goodness me. I sound pushy.

He ran a hand through his golden blond hair, "Well I was debating that. But I think making dinner would be a little more personal you know? I mean anyone can buy someone dinner as an apology. But making dinner, that's like a whole different level. That's at the point where you know the apology is really real. And not just an attempt to get into someone's pants… You know?" he rambled nervously.

Dang, how did that escalade from making dinner to getting into someone pants.

I laughed a little still holding the handkerchief to my face.

"I see your point" I smiled behind the handkerchief.

He shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Why not" I spoke tilting my head to look at him.

Today he was way more casually then at the time we met at the grocery store.

He had on a pair of blue jeans and a white V-neck shirt that hugged his body. You really, like clearly could see the toned muscles. Like even his biceps, they were a dream.

"Awesome… So did you wanna take my car…? Or?" he said as we walked to the front of the library.

People stared at me curiously, probably wondering why a girl was holding a bloody handkerchief to her face.

I scanned my library card and scanned the book. I placed both items into my purse and answered his question, "Well how far you live? I didn't bring my car today because I live like a few blocks from here. So I just walked"

"I live about 2 to 3 miles away. So I guess we can take my car?" he said as he held open the door library glass door for me.

"Um, okay" I said as I slid my sunglasses on.

We walked down an aisle of cars and finally stopped at the black Lamborghini that he had driven off in last time.

I sucked in a breath as I admired this beautiful car.

"Coming?" he asked as he held open the passenger door for me.

Goodness, what a gentleman.

"Yup" I spoke popping the p.

I slid into the car and sat down on the leather seats. Jace closed the door for me and walked over to the driver side. He slid in and grabbed a pair of aviators from his dash board. He put those on then started up the car as we both began to buckle our seat belts.

"So… Why don't you tell me a little about yourself Clarissa" he said backing up out of the parking stall.

"Where do I start" I chuckled as I rolled down my window.

"From the very beginning" he smiled glancing at me as we pulled onto the street.

I smiled back from under the handkerchief.

"Okay…. So I was born on….."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Clary, Jace seems to be her bad luck charm. What did you guys think? Liked it? Leave me some reviews of your thoughts and maybe your favorite food. I'll have maybe have Jace make it for Clary. Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day! **

***:)**


	3. Lady and the Tramp Act

Clary POV:

My nose has finally stopped, thank the angel.

We pulled up to an apartment complex and got out.

"Follow me" Edward Cullen spoke.

"Naturally" I mumbled following close behind him. Many twist and turns and stairs later we reached level 7.

By then I was completely out of breath, and slightly light headed from all the blood that I had lost today.

In my dizzy state I failed to see that the vampire had stopped so of course I ran straight into him, nearly causing us both to fall. But him being a vampire and all he used his lightning fast reflexes to catch me while steadying himself.

After I managed to stand up properly I muttered an apology.

"Its fine, you're probably a little light headed" he chuckled as he used his key to open the door.

"Don't forget winded. God damn, don't you have like an elevator or something?" I asked as he held the door open for me.

"Yeah I do, but I like walking up the stairs. It helps me stay in shape" he spoke as he closed the door behind me.

"Well, next time I will definitely be taking the elevator. I mean yoga is enough exercise for me" I joked as I took in his apartment.

It was beautiful, from where we were standing there were steps that lead down into a kitchen/dining room area. Directly in front of the beautiful mahogany dining table made for six there was a glass window that over looked the city. To the right of the table there was a silver island and a full kitchen. There were a set of stairs to the left of me that led up to a small living room. There was a nice white sofa and a plasma screen TV plastered on the wall. Right above the steps that led down to the kitchen there was another set of stairs that led up to what I assumed would be his bedroom and bathroom. This layout was perfect for him. A single bachelor. Well maybe single, I mean I didn't ask yet.

Oh gosh, what if he had a wife and kids.

"So what do you think?" he asked as he headed down towards the kitchen.

"I... uh it's really nice" I said as I followed him down the steps.

I sat on one of the dining room chairs as he opened up the fridge and got out ingredients.

"Say, do you have kids?" I asked in what I hoped was a nonchalant manner.

"Oh god no" he chuckled as he brought out a pot and poured angel hair pasta into it. He added water and some oil and set in on the stove.

"I mean I'd like to have kids one day but I'm still young ya know?" he said as he cut open some ground meat.

"I know exactly what you mean. I mean my roommate Maia, she's all into having kids of her own. But I'm like Maia we're only 23, we still have our whole lives ahead of us. But she's insistent on having kids before she's 25. Unlike me, I'm all about having kids when I'm like 30. So you know I have a few more years of freedom." I rambled.

"I totally agree" he said as he fried up the ground meat.

I got up and out of my chair and went to stir the noodles.

"Hey hey, what are you doing?" Jace asked as he placed his hand over mine that held the spoon.

"I'm helping" I said as I used my free hand to push him away by his chest.

He laughed and took the spoon away from me.

"Jace, come on. I can help" I said reaching for the spoon.

He held it above his head.

"No, the whole point of doing this was for me to cook for you. So why don't you and your pretty little self-go and have a seat" he said using the spoon to point towards the dining room table.

"Fine" I muttered as I went and sat on top of the dining room table. Yup, I'm a rebel.

Wait…. Did he say pretty?

I looked at him again; he had his back turned to me as he cut up some tomatoes.

"So, you think I'm cute?" I giggled as I swung my feet back and forth.

I saw his posture sort of stiffen; he turned around using his left hand to grab the back of his neck.

"I... uh yeah" he smiled.

"Interesting" I smiled watching him.

"I uh… I guess I didn't really process my thoughts before—" he said as I cut him off.

"It's okay I think you're pretty too" I blurted out.

Whoa there. What just happened?

"You think I'm pretty?" he laughed.

"Yup" I responded coolly.

"Well good, I'm glad we got that out of the way" he chuckled as he drained the noodles.

"Yeah" I chuckled as I walked into the kitchen again.

"What did I just tell you?" he grumbled looking down at me as I searched through his cupboards.

"Don't get your panties twisted vampire" I laughed.

"I'm just setting the table. I can do that right?" I said batting my eyelashes at him.

He rolled his eyes, "You're so stubborn"

"What can I say? It's comes with my fiery attitude" I said waving him off.

I collected two plates, two knives, two forks, and two glasses and set them adjacent from each other on the dining room table.

As I finished setting the table Jace finished making the dinner and set in on the table.

He then grabbed a bottle of red wine and poured some for both of us.

I sat down and made my plate of spaghetti as he did the same.

"I hope you weren't planning to do some lady and the tramp act" I joked twirling my spaghetti.

He laughed, "Dang it. There goes my entire night plan! How did you know?" he joked twirling the spaghetti with his fork.

I giggled, "You wouldn't be the first guy who tried that move on me. And I'm guessing you won't be the last" I smiled.

"Well certainly not." He spoke.

I lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're beautiful. And I'm sure any guy would do anything to try and get your attention" he spoke.

I felt a blush coming on.

Curse my pale skin, I'm sure I looked as red as a tomato.

"I... uh thanks Edward" I said in a joking manner.

He laughed, "And there we go with the nicknames."

After a few more bantering moments of nicknames we both dug in and drank our wine leisurely.

Goodness this boy could cook. This was probably the best spaghetti that I have ever tasted.

I let out a moan as I finished the last of the spaghetti, "Dear god vampire, you sure can cook" I said as he filled up my wine glass half way.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I took a long sip.

"Are you gonna call me vampire all the time?" he laughed as he too drank from his wine glass.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe. It just feels right sometimes"

"Right" he smiled setting his glass down.

I helped him pack up the left overs and wash the plates.

Before I knew it I was in his sexy sleek black car again heading towards my apartments.

"Turn left here" I said motioning towards my apartment loft.

He pulled up in front.

"Now I know where you live" he said as he looked at it.

"Well kind of, you still don't know my apartment number" I smiled.

"You're right… So… what's your apartment number?" he laughed.

I shrugged; "You'll just have to wait until next time" I smiled as I reached for the door handle.

"There's gonna be a next time?" he asked with a slight sparkle in his golden eyes.

I lifted up my shoulders, "Who knows? We've ran into each other twice, there will probably be a third followed by another injury" I chuckled.

He laughed along with me, "Sorry about that Clarissa" he said with a genuine smile.

I waved him off, "It's fine. I mean your spaghetti dinner totally made up for it. If we keep running into each other and I keep getting hurt and you feed me as an apology I won't be able to do any sort of yoga" I laughed as I got out of the car.

"Nah, you'll be fine" he smiled.

"Anyway, it was nice running into you again"

"Likewise vampire" I smiled.

"See you around" he said as I shut the door.

"Definitely" I whispered as I turned and walked up the steps of my apartment.

I turned around and saw him jet off into the night.

A small tug forming at the corner of my lips.

I faced my door with a smile on my face as I looked at apartment number 13.

As I reached in my purse my hand grabbed a soft material.

I pulled it out and looked at it.

It was his handkerchief that had my blood all over it.

It had initials on the bottom right corner that I hadn't noticed before.

_JW_

"I guess I'll have to return it to him after I wash it" I mumbled as I grabbed out my keys and unlocked my door walking into my apartment.

"Well looky who decided to finally show up" a female voice said as I closed the door behind me.

I rolled my eyes and hung up my purse grabbing my flannel shirt and throwing it into the laundry room along with the handkerchief.

"Is she smiling? Oh my god, somebody take a picture" Jordan laughed.

"Someone's got a crushey wushey!" Maia squealed in excitement.

"Oh stuff it!" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"And you wonder why I hate telling you guys about my love life" I grumbled walking into the living room planting myself on the couch opposite of the two love birds.

"Oh love life is it?" Maia said shooting me a wink.

"That's now what I meant" I sighed.

"No, that's what you said" Jordan smiled.

I threw a pillow at both of them.

"I hate you guys!"

"Oh nonsense. Anyways, tell us all about it Clary!" Maia squealed again.

I rolled my eyes as I let a smile creep on my face.

"Fine… So I was at the library right…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Leave them in the reviews! Thanks for reading lovely people!**

***:)**


End file.
